The One Precious Thing
by L.Kim Roses
Summary: K. Slice of Life. Luhan/Sehun. Summary: Se Hun pikir itu wajar. Di dunia ini, semua selalu memiliki pasangan—atau bisa disebut kebalikan. Yang berlawanan. Yang tidak sama sekalipun dari luarnya sama. Contohnya, dirinya dan Lu Han.
1. Chapter 1

The One Precious Thing.  
K. Slice of Life. Luhan/Sehun.  
**Summary**: Se Hun pikir itu wajar. Di dunia ini, semua selalu memiliki pasangan—atau bisa disebut kebalikan. Yang berlawanan. Yang tidak sama sekalipun dari luarnya sama. Contohnya, dirinya dan Lu Han.

* * *

Se Hun berbeda dengan Lu Han.

Se Hun sendiri tahu hal itu tanpa harus menjadi orang yang dekat dengan Lu Han. Jangankan dekat, menyebut nama Se Hun pun sepertinya Lu Han tidak pernah. Se Hun cukup yakin bahwa Lu Han, yang lebih senior darinya, bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya di sekolah ini, sekolah yang luas dan sesak oleh anak-anak berbakat dan anak-anak biasa saja.

Se Hun pikir itu wajar. Di dunia ini, semua selalu memiliki pasangan—atau bisa disebut kebalikan. Yang berlawanan. Yang tidak sama sekalipun dari luarnya sama.

Contohnya, dirinya dan Lu Han.

Mereka sama-sama memakai seragam yang sama, berwarna abu-abu kelam dan kemeja putih pucat, tapi Lu Han terlihat begitu menarik dengan pakaiannya lebih dari siapapun. Sedangkan Se Hun terlihat biasa saja. Setiap orang akan melihatnya sekilas layaknya pemeran tambahan dalam film yang dibintangi seorang aktor papan atas.

Se Hun tidak sedang membandingkan dirinya dengan Lu Han. Tidak juga iri dengki. Se Hun hanya kebetulan salah satu dari orang yang beberapa kali dalam satu hari melihat apa yan dilakukan Lu Han, mendengar teriakan komando Lu Han di lapangan sepak bola, berpapasan dengan Lu Han di koridor, mencuci tangan di samping Lu Han di WC, dan hal sepele lainnya yang dapat dilupakan dalam jangka waktu pendek.

Lu Han dikelilingi oleh banyak teman. Teman-teman yang biasanya bukan orang biasa. Kemudian Se Hun menghitung di luar kepala jumlah teman baiknya. Se Hun mengingat keluarganya di rumah, yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

Se Hun pikir tidak apa jika di dalam hidup ini ia hanya memiliki beberapa kawan saja. Setidaknya Se Hun masih memiliki orang yang menyayanginya tanpa syarat. Sahabat sejati sulit dicari, Sehun berjanji akan menjaga mereka baik-baik.

Walaupun dalam lubuk hatinya, Se Hun menyimpan satu ketakutan kecil di mana suatu hari teman-temannya juga akan membalikkan punggung mereka terhadapnya, menusuknya dari belakang, mengkhianatinya. Sebab di dunia in tidak ada yang pasti, selain kematian.

Siang itu, Se Hun melihat Lu Han dari jauh. Dari balkon di lantai tiga yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan basket. Lu Han sedang entah bermain atau berkompetisi dengan jago basket sekolah mereka, Kris Wu.

Semua orang tahu Lu Han merupakan maestro lapangan rumput hingga menyaksikan Lu Han berpijak di atas tanah beton bergaris putih dengan tiang ring di kedua sisinya menimbulkan kedutan heran. Se Hun ingat, tahun lalu Lu Han belajar—tepatnya melatih, Lu Han sangat berbakat di bidang olah raga, kemampuan basketnya lebih intensif.

Sekarang Lu Han telah melompat sangat tinggi dengan bola di tangan kanannya, mencetak angka-angka kemenangan untuk sekolah mereka.

Se Hun memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang kurus. Di atas kulitnya, menyembul garis-garis urat kehijauan yang samar. Apa hal hebat yang bisa dilakukannya dengan tangannya yang kecil, Sehun bertanya.

Jawabnya sendiri, ia bisa menulis jawaban ulangan dengan baik walaupun nilainya tidak istimewa, membantu mencuci mobil untuk ayahnya, menolong ibunya membawakan barang-barang berat, atau menepuk pundak temannya di saat mereka tidak bersemangat.

Se Hun yakin, Lu Han pasti melakukan hal yang sama dengan tangannya. Mungkin bedanya Lu Han juga menggunakan tangannya lebih dari itu semua karena Lu Han terus berkarya dan kebaikan seringkali berada di urutan pertama, berdasarkan yang Se Hun dengar dari para guru, petugas kebersihan, anggota klub sepak bola, dan temannya sendiri yang mengikuti klub tari bersama Lu Han, Jong In, yang kemarin tergelincir dan kakinya keseleo di lantai dance ditolong olehnya.

Se Hun melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca yang menempel pada dinding ruang latihan. Ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Lu Han yang baru saja melambai pergi pada Jong In di belakangnya. Se Hun menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Multitalenta, begitulah Se Hun menyebut Lu Han. Se Hun telah melihat tarian Lu Han dan entah mengapa ia senang, mereka berada dalam bidang dan level yang sama. Untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Lu Han, Jong In, Se Hun, dan beberapa anak-anak dance lainnya seperti Min Seok dan Yi Xing ikut menyumbangkan penampilan tanpa diminta saat festival sekolah. Se Hun memberikan yang terbaik dalam sehari itu, Se Hun mendapat sorotan. Hanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya Lu Han yang maju ke depan.

Se Hun pikir, mereka berada di atas panggung yang sama, berdiri di posisi yang sama; di belakang. Tapi Se Hun menoleh ke arah Lu Han yang menari dengan jiwa raganya, sama sepertinya, tapi terlihat bersinar seakan cahaya matahari sendiri yang menjadi lampu sorot raksasa baginya.

Se Hun turun dari panggung tapi Lu Han tidak. Lu Han bernyanyi. Orang-orang berteriak gembira, terutama yang perempuan. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Se Hun melihat senyum kepuasan dari seseorang yang baru saja melakukan gerakan yang rumit kemudian menyiksa paru-parunya sendiri dengan bernyanyi lagu Mandarin yang begitu indah.

Senyum dari seseorang yang selalu mengembangkan bakatnya dan mempertunjukkannya sepenuh hati. Senyum seorang Lu Han.

Se Hun mencoba ikut bernyanyi dengan suara pelan, tapi bahkan dalam suara pelan pun suaranya terdengar berat dan mengganggu. Se Hun kembali diam. Di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang, Se Hun merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Se Hun menoleh dan mendapati Jong In, yang sama kuyup oleh keringat sepertinya, menyengir dan memberikan jempol kepadanya.

Se Hun menyadari, dari sedikit yang dimilikinya, ia selalu punya hal berharga yang akan ia terus genggam erat-erat.

Se Hun cenderung menghindari kerumunan orang yang heboh oleh sesuatu, berkoloni seperti semut mengerubuti tumpahan gula, hari ini peristiwa itu terjadi di depan papan pengumuman, sebab peringkat tertinggi hingga terendah terpampang di sana. Papan pengumuman bisu yang secara tidak resmi menjeritkan nama-nama orang-orang terpandai dan terbodoh.

Se Hun bersyukur tubuhnya tinggi dan pandangan matanya jelas. Se Hun mendongak. Di samping angka satu ada nama Lu Han. Lu Han dengan teman-temannya datang dan berlari ke arah papan itu. Se Hun berjarak sekitar setegah meter darinya.

Orang-orang yang mendengar permisi sopan dari Luhan menyingkir dan membuka jalan. Lu Han melakukan tos dengan teman di sampingnya yang menyelamatinya, yang ternyata peringkat kedua, Baek Hyun.

Se Hun mencari namanya, bola matanya bergeser ke angka di samping namanya. 17. Ujung bibirnya naik. Peringkatnya naik tiga dari sebelumnya. Mungkin kabar ini akan membuat kerutan di wajah ibunya hilang dan digantikan oleh senyuman bangga yang selalu ditunjukkan ibunya kapanpun Se Hun menorehkan suatu kemajuan.

Di hari kelulusan angkatan Lu Han, musim semi menerbangkan kelopak bunga keemerahan di udara, menyambut kebahagiaan mereka yang berhasil melalui ujian negara. Lu Han sebagai siswa dengan nilai terbaik diharuskan menyampaikan pidato. Pidato yang di kemudian hari dikenang sebagai pidato paling menawan dan menyentuh.

Se Hun hanya mengingat beberapa patah kata yang sampai sekarang selalu membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Sekalipun ia lupa, memorinya mengingat perasaan terbakar itu.

Hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. Semuanya terus berjalan meskipun sosok Lu Han yang fenomenal sudah tidak ada atau tidak akan ada lagi di sekolah itu. Se Hun lulus dan diterima di universitas, setelah beberapa tahun dan akhirnya meraih gelar, Se Hun mendapat pekerjaan.

Se Hun bekerja dengan baik dan perlahan kerja kerasnya terbayar dengan kenaikan pangkat seperti menapaki anak tangga satu persatu. Se Hun merawat orang tuanya yang terus mendesaknya untuk menikah. Se Hun juga sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang teman seangkatannya dulu yang bertemu lagi di tempat kerja.

Namun ada kalanya Se Hun membaca koran dan menemukan halaman pertama dengan wajah orang yang dikenalnya.

Lu Han.

Berita-berita yang menggambarkan hal-hal besar yang dilakukannya dan dampaknya yang baik bagi banyak lapisan masyarakat. Ada orang-orang yang ingin menjatuhkannya, sabotase, intrik—ada juga yang setia mendukungnya untuk perbuatan besar yang dikerjakannya.

Se Hun melipat korannya dan menatap tumpukan dokumen di atas meja kerjanya yang entah mengapa tidak selesai-selesai juga meskipun ia telah mengorbankan tidak terhingga jam tidur malam yang berharga.

Di balik kepulan uap panas teh, terdapat sebuah pigura kecil berisi fotonya dengan kekasihnya bersandar pada sekat meja kerja. Ponselnya yang tergeletak bergetar oleh pesan masuk. Ada dua pesan baru.

Dari Jong In yang mengajak makan siang dan ibunya yang bertanya apa dia sudah makan. Se Hun tersenyum dan mengetik pesan balasan untuk keduanya.

Se Hun berbeda dengan Lu Han.

Se Hun hidup apa adanya, Lu Han hidup sepenuh-penuhnya. Se Hun melakukan apa yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan olehnya bagi dirinya dan orang-orang dalam hidupnya.

Lu Han mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, mencintai, dan mengembangkan apa yang ia bisa dan berusaha demi yang terbaik bagi semua orang dan dirinya.

Dan, Se Hun pikir, tidak ada yang salah dari keduanya.

* * *

Author's Note:

Jangan ngebandingin diri kita sama orang lain yang kelihatannya jauh lebih baik, lebih hebat. Mereka memang lebih dari kita tapi bukan berarti kita rendah. Kita juga punya apa yang berharga dalam hidup kita. Daripada terus ngerasa payah, lebih baik lakukan terbaik yang emang kita bisa untuk orang di sekitar kita, yang sayang sama kita karena, percayalah, semua orang punya perannya masing-masing.

Sehun di sini emang biasa, sama kayak orang kebanyakan, tapi dia terima dirinya dan malah sadar dia punya teman baik kayak Jongin yang bertahan lama. Dia punya ibu yang walau udah tua tetep perhatian. Dia dapet cewek dan pekerjaan yang lumayan walaupun ngebosenin, nyiksa, dan gaji ga gede-gede amat. Tapi Sehun ga ngeluh dan ngejalanin apa yang dia bisa.

Luhan di sini luar biasa, tipe orang berbakat yang selalu diharepin dan dipuja, punya banyak temen orang hebat, tapi belom tentu hidupnya seperti yang orang nilai. Orang kayak gini juga punya kesusahan hatinya sendiri. Punya beban berat juga di pundaknya. Tapi biarpun gitu, Luhan ga lupa ngembangin dirinya, ngehargain bakatnya, ga nyerah ngegunain otak dan kemampuanya demi kebaikan banyak orang.

Jadi, kalo menurut gue, jalan hidup kayak gini sama-sama baik. Kita jadi manusia yang terima diri sendiri, ngehargain apa yang kita punya, dan jangan lupa berbuat baik sekecil apapun itu.

Hidup cuman sekali. Jangan ngelakuin hal yang sia-sia. Sorry kalo panjang.


	2. Chapter 2

Read also:

**The One Precious Thing**  
Slice of Life. Luhan/Sehun.  
Summary: Se Hun pikir itu wajar. Di dunia ini, semua selalu memiliki pasangan—atau bisa disebut kebalikan. Yang berlawanan. Yang tidak sama sekalipun dari luarnya sama. Contohnya, dirinya dan Lu Han. Mereka sama-sama memakai seragam yang sama, berwarna abu-abu kelam dan kemeja putih pucat, tapi Lu Han terlihat begitu menarik dengan pakaiannya lebih dari siapapun. Sedangkan Se Hun terlihat biasa saja. Setiap orang akan melihatnya sekilas layaknya pemeran tambahan dalam film yang dibintangi seorang aktor papan atas.

**Mr. Rainbow and The Gloomy Man**  
EXO Kris/Tao. Fantasy/Friendship.  
Summary: Di suatu hari kelabu setelah hujan turun, Zitao yang baru saja menutup payungnya dikejutkan oleh seorang pria berjas motif pelangi. Pria super tampan itu sepertinya sinting karena ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kris, si Mr. Rainbow.

**Cross Light**  
An INFINITEXO fiction.  
Summary: Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Dua orang dengan nama dan kisah yang mirip. Ketika Myungsoo bertemu Kyungsoo, lampu penyeberangan masih berwarna merah. "Memuakkan, bukan? Menginginkan seseorang yang tidak bisa kau miliki?"

**Dreaming Reality** (2/?)  
EXO-M fiction. Kris/Lay/Luhan.  
Summary: Tunggu, bukankah aku baru saja jatuh dari lantai teratas rumah sakit? Yifan dan temannya bertarung, malaikat hitam dan putih, seperti gagak dan merpati dalam mimpiku. Seharusnya aku sudah mati seperti yang Luhan katakan.

**In The Summer**  
An INFINITE fiction.  
Summary: Musim panas di Pulau Jeju. Myungsoo, Sungjong, Hoya, Dongwoo, Sunggyu, Woohyun, dan Sungyeol terlibat dalam kisah cinta yang anehnya berhubungan. "Tapi… karena merasa bersalah, kau minta maaf dan membuatkanku istana pasir—mirip gubuk—dengan hiasan kerang putih," Sungjong tertawa sebentar, "dan aku benar-benar senang."

**Les Troubles**  
SNSD fiction.  
Summary: Jessica-centric. Angst. Summary: Sekarang setelah Jessica menjadi seorang dewasa, mimpinya berubah. Mimpinya adalah hidupnya yang buruk, hidupnya adalah mimpi buruk.

**My Turn To Cry**  
Romance/Angst. K. EXO Kris/You.  
Summary: Kris menyukai seorang gadis. Namun sebelum Kris memiliki kesempatan dan keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya, gadis itu meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ia meninggal tanpa Kris pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan gadis itu padanya. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang Kris tidak tahu.

Sebenernya chapter ini akal bulus gue, sengaja dibuat supaya cerita gue yang udah lama bisa naik ke atas. Hahaha, suka-suka gue.


End file.
